


Rules are Rules Unless You're a Demon

by Owliish



Category: Elsword (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 07:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Owliish/pseuds/Owliish
Summary: Ciel's weakness for cute things gets him in trouble. On Christmas of all occasions.





	Rules are Rules Unless You're a Demon

**Author's Note:**

> Old fic is old, but I guess a nice once over makes them more bearable to read. "Christmas in July" jokes aside, I hope you enjoy!

Christmas Dinners are nothing short of stressful for even good chefs to cook, and this rang especially true for Ciel and Rena when cooking for the Elgang. Don't get them wrong, both Ciel and Rena loved cooking for their friends but the job itself came with unique occupational hazards. Foremost of which was a young scientist and a tiny demon trying to get away with stealing deserts off the cooling racks. With a smack of her hand Rena prevented the sweet crime from happening.

"Both of you are supposed to be out of the kitchen until dinner is ready," she said sternly. Add huffed and shoved his hands in his pockets while Lu pouted and crossed her arms.

"You said that two hours ago! By this point I might as well starve!" Add whined.

"Serves you right after eating all the candy canes before we could put them on the tree earlier," Ciel chimed in from behind. Add and Lu stepped out of the way as Ciel moved cookie sheets to and fro. Lu proceeded to follow behind her butler to gently tug on his shirt. When he turned around to face Lu, she had her best puppy dog eyes at the ready for him.

"B-but I said I was sorry," she said in a small voice. "And I helped make breakfast afterwards to make up for it! So can I have just one, please?"

Rena and Add gave Ciel an incredulous look as his usual composure cracked into a hesitant expression.

"Well..."

Taking advantage of his uncertainty, Lu pulled her trump card. Hugging Ciel around the waist she looked up at him, the spitting image of an adorable child.

"Pretty please?" a question covered in powdered sugar. Checkmate.

Rena sighed in resignation as Ciel turned to grab two cookies from the cooling rack for the kitchen invaders. Add couldn't help but scoff at the tiny demon as he recieved his cookie. Biting into his prize he gave a sound of thanks before following a skipping Lu into the living room.   
Rena turned to Ciel, hands on her hips. Ciel made a gesture of defeat before returning to cook, pointedly refusing to meet her gaze.


End file.
